You'll regret following me
by Kora43
Summary: Marco's next target? Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Normally, everything should go without any problems... He catch him, he kills him, and he gets the money. Then why does he feel so irremediably attracted to the kid? AceXMarco
1. Chapter 1 : A not so ordinary meeting

You'll regret folllowing me

...

Chapter 1 : A not so ordinarely meeting

 _Day 1_

 _ **Marco's POV :**_

550 000 fucking dollars.

It's the price offer for this guy, no... this _kid_ 's capture.

Who is he anyway? I never heard of this brat anyway... Is he a murderer? A thief? A bank robber? A rich heir? Or just someone who had the bad luck of pissing off a really, _really_ powerful guy?

...It's not like I care about it, I'm just curious : when I get my reward, it will be one of the most expensive catch I've ever made, and all that for a kid, who just barely got out of his teens.

I look at the description again : He's 20. Well fuck. I hate killing guys as young as him! Specially as cute : From what I see on the picture, this guys looks _really_ nice : brown hairs, freckles, hazel eyes, tall and muscular. Yeah... Really cute. I usually don't accept jobs concerning people as... Hum... "Attractive" as him, but hey, usually, those guys's reward aren't 550 000 dollars. I know some guys who would kill their own mother for even half of this reward.

I cross the road, and look threw the restaurant's window: there he is: working as a server. He writes down a command of a client, smiles at him, and go to the kitchen. Just before he enters it, I see him talking to a girl, probably also a server, and he must have made a really funny joke because the girl just burst out laughing.

What exactly could this apparently normal guy have done that caused a billionaire like _him_ to pay as much money for his capture? He don't look like a bad guy... Actually, he has a nice smile. The kind of guy I wouldn't mind at all in my bed... Never-mind : I'm distracting myself : this guys is the target. The target to eliminate.

Yeah... That's my job : killing people on command.

Okay... How the heck am I going to do eliminate him? Maybe I should just wait untill he finishes his job... Yeah. I'll do that. And, since it's early, I can even go to that restaurant to eat something before finishing the business.

Am I proud of doing what I do?

No. Definitely not. But, after all, I just don't care about my pride or other bullshit like that : what only matters was that I'm enjoying it. Really.

Yeah... I'm crazy : who enjoys killing for a leaving exept crazy people?

I enter the restaurant : even if it isn't a fancy restaurant, it isn't a awfull one either. The girl who had laughed at my futur victim's joke took me toward my seat and gave me a menu. Hum... I'm just gonna take pasta. I hate fancy things : it reminds me to much of Tchatch.

"Hello sir, have you chosen your order?"

I look up. There he is, the boy.

Portgas D. Ace.

"Yeah, just give me spaghetti... Oh, and some red vine..."

"Sure thing sir!"

"If I may... Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"At what time do you finish? Because my son would like to take a part time job as a server, but he doesn't know anything about the job" with that, I throw my most ravaging smile. I saw him blush... Oh, so he's shy?

Cute.

"Well, it depends... Personally, I finish at midnight today."

Midnight? Really? I'll have to wait two hours for him to get out! Sigh. This is going to be really long.

"Midnight? That's late! But thank you mister."

With that, he smiles and goes toward the kitchen, his cheek still red.

Yeah, really cute.

Maybe I can have a little fun with him before killing him? No... It would be taking unnecessary risks, and I'm really tired today. I'll just get the job done quickly, go and find my employer of the moment, and just enjoy spending some the money in casinos and other useless stuffs.

He comes back...

"Here's your order sir"

I nod, and looked at him again... I quickly think that I'd put other things then just my tong in his mouth, before he leaves me again. Yeah... Cute little ass...

* * *

It's midnight now, and I'm following him threw the dark roads if the city. He's almost making this too easy : he's alone in almost empty streets! Seriously, didn't anyone ever told him that it was dangerous? Specially with a face as cute as his.

Sudently, he turns around, throwing a suspicious look left then right, but still not seeing me. Maybe he's sensing that someone is following him? Anyway... That's my chance.

"Well hello there. Don't you know better then wondering alone in this part of the city, at this hour? It's not like if Loguetown was reputed to be a safe town. Do you know how many rapers and killers gets arrested each year?"

He froze. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Marco. And I suppose you're Ace. Portgas D. Ace"

At the sound of his name, he froze.

"How... How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more about you then just your name brat."

"You're... You're that client from earlier! Why... Are you a stalker?"

I let out a little laugh:

"No. I'm a sorte of Bounty Hunter. I kill people, and, for that, I get more or less money. As you can guess... You're my next target"

Ace becomes pale. Really pale. Well... It's understandable. I did just insinuate that I was going to kill him after all, and, even if he don't look like a weakling, he certainly don't have even half of what it takes to have the slightest chance of wining against me in a fight.

"Target? You want to... Kill me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't know if you're aware of it brat, but there's a fucking high bounty on your head, and right now, I could use all this money." He don't move. Seriously, did I have to tell this guy everything? I come closer to him, and whisper in his ear, "this is the part where you start to run away." Why hadn't he already took off anyway? Usually, my "clients" try to escape just after the part where they see that they have a weird guy following them.

"I... I won't run!"

Wait... What? He won't run? Okay... Either he's _really_ dumb, or _really_ reckless. Maybe a little of both?  
Anyway... That is... Well... This guy didn't look and didn't act like my usual client and I realize that I really didn't want to kill him.

Wait... Since when do I hesitate before getting rid of my victims? This never happened before! What is it with this kid? He isn't _that_ different from my usual targets!

I don't let my thoughts show thought (something that I'm really good at), and I approach him: "You won't run eh? That's... Courageous. Completely reckless, but courageous anyway. But don't get me wrong : I respect courage. It's just that it won't be nearly enough to save you.

Just as I say that, he throw his punch towards me : Hey, the brat's fast! I barely dodged it! Then, before I knew it, I see a second punch heading towards my head, that I avoided again.

"Stop. It's no use. You can't possibly beat me, just give up : I don't want to hurt you... No wait, I do actually!" I let out a small laugh.

As I thought, that didn't even slow him down, and I dodge his fist for the third time. This is getting boring. I'm putting an end to it.

In half a second he was on the ground. It's not that he's weak and can't fight, it's just that I have been training restlessly my entire life. I remember, even when I was ten I could already take out some big guys.

I take my gun out and point it just above his head. Sight. Killing a face as pretty as him. What a waist.

But, just a that moment, he turns his head around, and I saw... I saw something that I never saw in any of my victims's eyes before : acceptance.

He was accepting the fact that he was about to die, and... Well... He look almost happy. His eyes look like there're saying "go on! Kill me! I've been waiting for this anyway".

And, at some point, that triggered something in me : I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but, just maybe, I was seeing myself in him : At a certain moment in my life, I wanted to die. I must have been a little younger then him : in my late teens. I remember : I was absolutely sure that I didn't deserve the rare moments of sunshine of my life.

Yeah... I recognize myself in this kid.  
Wait a second. What. is. happening? Why do I suddenly care about killing people? I usually even let out a laugh before ending my victims in cold blood! I never feel bad, and I never hesitate. Then why? Why does a brat like him makes me feel almost guilty to do what I do? What does this kid could possibly have that the other's don't?

And shit. I'm not killing him. I don't want to regret something later.

I turned my gun around in my hand and knock him out with the handle of it. He falls to the ground.

Usually I kill without any hesitation, with even a little bit of pleasure when I see the desperate begging look on my victim's eyes. It's... Fun. Risky and freaky, sure, but fun. Anyway...

Again : what is it with this kid? I don't even know him!

This sucks. The kid's actually really heavy, and transporting his unconscious body from the street to my car had been harder then I expected. It's almost two am now, and I still have like three hours of road before arriving to my actual boss's house. No need to say that I'm completely exhausted.  
Fuck it. I'm going to a hotel : the brat's not gonna wake anytime soon anyway, and, even if he does, I'll lock him in the car and knock him out again when I get back.

I've decided to bring him to my current boss alive... He'll handle it from there, and I'd get my reward. This sucky job's almost over, and I'll be rich.  
 _  
Yeah.. Akainu can wait until tomorrow morning : he didn't gave me an exact limit of time to bring Ace anyway._

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **First fan fiction here! And not in my native language... Sorry if there's grammatical mistakes! Can't help it! Actually, I'm kind of looking for a beta reader, but I don't know how to find one :( Maybe you can tell me how in a reviews?**

 **You already know that but I'll put it anyway: I -saddly- don't own anything (not even the picture). :( it all belongs to Oda...**

 **So, if you hadn't notice, it's a modern fic, and Marco and Ace are _completely_ out of character... sorry! Oh, and there will probably be some lemon, that's why it's rated M.  
**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter in ten days, is it okay?**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Seriously, tell me what you think about it! Even critics are welcome! (no really, they are, like that I can get better).**

 **See ya all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Akainu's rage

**Hey guys!**

 **You have no idea how glad I am right now! Seriously! I only did 2 000 words and I now have 12 favorite and 17 followers! Wow! This is amazing!**

 **And thank you soooo much to those who rewiewed, you're awesome!**

 **To Eiko6Carol: Thank you so much! And I hope it's fast enough for you ;') I'm sorry not to be quicker but I'm doing my best, promise!**

 **To srahgri99: Hello x) Well yes, Marco is gaining a conscious, that's actually one of the main subjects of this fic xD But it won't be easy for him ^^ and I hope it's soon enough for you!**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter that, I hope, will please you at least as much as the last one.**

 **WARNING: THERE'S VIOLENCE IN IT. Nothing unbearable, really, but I had to if I wanted to advance in my story, sorry :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Akainu's rage

...

 _Day 2:_

 **Ace's POV:**

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breave out.

Yeah... That isn't so easy when you're locked in a cartrunk, with your hand tied behind your back.

Am I going to die like this? Asphyxiated in a car?

No. That can't happen. Luffy needs me. I promised him that I wasn't going to die, didn't I?

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Who is this guy? What does he want with me? Why didn't he just kill me like he said?

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

A high bounty? Is that what he said?

Why would I have a bounty on my head? I didn't anything wron...

… oh. Right. Of course.

My father.

Someone must have discovered my true identity and asked for my capture.

Shit.

This is bad, this is really bad. But how? No one knows exept Luffy and Garp! And they would never betray me like this...

Maybe it's one of Garps's "training"?

No. Even if the old man is crazy, he isn't _that_ crazy. It's way to extreme.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Yeah, easy to say, but it's becoming harder every minutes. If I wasn't in total darkness, I would probably be seeing everything fuzzy by now.

A couple more minutes and my senses will start tricking me with hallucinations. A couple more and I would loose consciousness for sure.

Click.

Sudently, I'm completely dazzled: my kiddnapper is opening the cartrunk, and I see the sunlight for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Get out."

Get out? I'd like too, but right now, the only thing I can do is take enormous breaths, and damm: that feels good.

"I said, get out. Now."

Before I'm able to do or say anything, he grabbs my shoulder and throw me out of the car.

Ouch. That hurts.

"Follow me. And don't try anything funny, you'll regret it."

I painfully get on my feets, my hands still tied, and start following him.

I look around: we're in what seems like a desert part of gods know what city. I don't know where I am, but by hearing the noise of some thugs beating up a poor guy, I can tell it isn't the safest place to be. The buildings are rotten, the streets are dirty, and, to cover it all, it's beginning to rain.

I took a deep breath and pluck up my courage:

"Where are you taking me?" I was hoping it would come out tough and determinated, but my trembling voice ruined the thing.

"You'll see."

We then start what seems to be a maze between some buildings. Right, left, right again, right...entering some buildings only to get out on the other side of them, going threw tunnels, caves... I then realize that we aren't doing that to get to the place he wants, but to cover our tracks. Whoever he's taking me to must be a wanted person forced into hiding.

"We're here."

I look up to see an enormous buildings. Two big guys are siting in front of the main door, probably garding it. My kidnapper don't seem to care about them and pass in front of them like they don't even exist.

We then enter what seems to be a waiting room.

"The master will be here any minutes. You can take a seat if you want" I hear someone say.

I finnaly have a little time to think clearly: and all I can think of is Luffy, my only little brother.

Luffy, who's going to be all alone if I die here. And I know for a facts that he's the one person who can't bare beeing alone: he told me himself that he prefered being hurt then beeing alone!

Well, he has a lot of friends now -Zorro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji... so he won't be completly alone, but I don't think he will easely accept my death: if there's one thing I'm sure off in this world, it's that Luffy loves me more then any normal brothers. Maybe it's because of what we've been threw together, or maybe it's because, for a long time, he didn't have anyone else. But it's more conforting then anything else in this world. Knowing that, for at least one person, my life has a meaning.

I would have loved to see Luffy become old, get a diploma, a good job, get married, maybe even have a children or two... Yeah: that's my only regret. If it wasn't for Luffy, I wouldn't care about dying: it's not like I deserve to live anyway.

In fact, before I met Luffy, I didn't even _want_ to live. Why would I? I'm the bastard of a monster.

Gold D. Roger.

I hate him: how could I not? He ruined my life. Because of him, people hate me, because of him, nobody exept Luffy ever wanted me, sensing that somethong was _wrong_ about me, because of him, I'm now waiting in a room for some random guy to kill me.

Because I'm not stupide: I never did something truly wrong, the only reason for someone to want me dead is because I'm _his_ son.

"He'll see you now" the same voice said.

The blond gets up and enter the room. I wait a few seconds before he comes back, and ask what I was waiting for.

I shot a last glance at the window to see the sun: after all, it's probably the last time I'll ever be capable off doing so ever again.

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

"What are you waiting for? Follow me brat!"

Okay, so I wasn't being the most gentle, nor the most patient, person in the world, I admit it: but I hate Ace. I hate the fact that I didn't have the guts to kill him. I hate the way I keep finding him cute even when he's suppose to be my prisoner, and I hate, I _hate_ the feeling deep down in my chest that's telling me to get him out of here, before Akainu kills him. Because, having already worked for him a couple time, I know he will.

I enter the room, with the idiot (Ace) just behind me. I hears someone chuckel:

"So they were serious when they said that you hadn't kill him yet"

"How is that funny?"

"It's not. It's just surprising: you're Marco the phoenix. Normally, you never bring back your target alive."

"Just give me my money."

Then, he does a weird sign with his head to the men garding the door. I don't have a good feeling about this.

Before I realize what's going on, three boys are jumping on me.

I knew it. I fucking knew it: this job was way to easy and way to good to be true: he never intented to pay me my 550 000 000 berries!

I could easely beat the hell out of those guys, but more of Akainu's mens could arrive, and it might be a better option to just pretend to be captured and make a run for it at the right time.

"Oh Marco, you're so easy to fool."

"Asshole. I should have known."

"Yeah, you should have. And don't talk to me like that." He makes another sign, and the third man, who isn't holding me, come close and punch me hard in the stomach. Shit. I really have to get out of here, and fast.

"Think about what you're about to do. Pops won't forgive anyone that tryes to kill me."

"If you think I'm afraid of your fa..."

"You are. It's not something to be ashamed of: how couldn't you be afraid of him?"

"Shut up." But he still turns around to be just in front of the kid. "And you, Ace. You have no idea how long I've been searching for you. I guess you already know why I called you here right?"

"My fater."

His father?

"Right you are! Your father! That son of a bitch! _And_ my old rival. Do you know that I went to prison because of him?"

"No."

"Well, now you know. When I went to prison, I lost everything: my wife, my money, my honor... I always wanted to have my revenge, and you cannot imagine how depressed I was when I saw that he had been executed. I thought I would never get my revenge... until I learned that you existed: Portgas D. Ace. Or should I say Gold D. Ace?"

What? Did he say... _Gold D._ Ace? Like as Gold D. Roger's son? You have to be kiddin me... Okay, so he was everything except a weekling, and, now that I think about it, there really are physicals ressemblances between him and Roger... But Roger was a monster! _If_ he ever did have a son, there's no way this guy would just become a server in a restaurant!

Twenty years ago, Gold D. Roger was _the_ guy to catch: everyone was after him: the bounty hunters, the police, the gouvernement and the marine. He was a serial killer, a bank robber, and even a raper and a drug dealler in his young years. What's funny about it, is that he called himself a "pirate". Like the kind of guys who lives on the sea and steal treasure from other pirates like him. Of course, except Roger, everyone knew that those peoples didn't exist anymore, but he didn't seemed to care about that, which is why everyone called him "the pirate king". Eventually he made a mistake and got arrested then executed. But still, even now, most people feels a chill in their neck when they hear that name.

To think that he has a son...

"How do you feel about your father Ace?"

I had a feeling that the answer to this question could mean life or death to Ace.

"I dispise him. He ruined my life."

Akainu frown: Apparently, it wasn't the answer he was waiting for. But his hesitation didn't last long, because only a few seconds later, he was at ten centimeters of Ace's ear, and start whispering :

"Well, I can understand. Who wouldn't? And I'm going to give you another reason to hate him. I'm actually glad that Marco bringed you back alive."

Almost intincly he punch Ace. Hard. Harder then his men had punched me. Ace fell, almost knocked ut. Not bothering to pick him up, Akainu kicks him.

Is he beginning to spit blood?

"Beg me to stop."

"Never."

That only provoquate another laugh from Sakazuki's mouth.

"We'll see about that."

He kicked him again: Okay, now he's definitly spitting blood.

"I'll...Never...Beg..." Between each world is another kick: I almost feel bad for Ace. _Almost._

I have to say, I admire this kid's resistance: most people would have done what Sakazuki told them to by now, and all he does is show more resistance.

Another kick.

Why don't he just ask him to stop? Is he suicidale? After all, when he underdstood that I wanted to kill him, all he'd done was to say that he won't run, so maybe he is.

"Fine. I actually don't care."

He drew out a gun, and point towards the idiot's head. Just before pressing the trigger, he says, with a little laugh, "Sweet dreams".

Suddently, I realize that Ace was going to die because of his father, that he was going to die for the only crime of being born. He don't deserve it. It just wasn't right: people can say whatever they want about me, but I only kill people that actually deserve to be kill. That's what bonty hunters do. He certainly don't.

Since I'm a child, people always told me that I shouldn't act on impulse like I do, that it'll only bring me trouble. They were probably right, but that never stoped me. That still don't stop me.

I swear I'm going to regret it, but sometimes, I just can't stop myself: before the two guys holding me realize what's about to happened, I pull my arms out of their grip, and punch one of them in the stomach. He fell instently on the ground. Before the other one has time to finish taking something out of his jackets, (probably a gun), I kick him where it hurts. Okay, that isn't very manly to hit there, but hey, it's not like I have any other options!

Akainu turns around, and let out a angry growl.

I search that guy's pockets, and take out his gun. Before anyone has time to move, I point it towards Akainu's head.

"Let Ace go. Now."

Slowly, the other men's grips on Ace lighten, and he's able to break out of their grasps. He immediately come right behind me.

"Good. Now tell your men to bring a car just in front of the door, and to leave the key in the car." He did a sign to one of his remaining man to do so.

"I never thought you were the hero type Marco"

Hero? Ha. Very funny. I'm not a hero, I don't save people, I kill people. And I like doing so. If my life had been a movie, I would be the bad guy, the one everyone hates.

"You can call me a lot of things, but definitly not a hero. I'm only doing this because I feel like it. End of story."

I quickly shoot a glance at Ace, an undescriveble expression on his face; he defenitly wasn't expecting me, the guy that wanted to kill him yesterday, to do that. Blood is dripping out of his mouth and his nose, and a black eyes is forming.

"You're okay?"

"I... I guess so."

A few minutes pass without anybody talking, until someones comes in and tell me that the car is waiting. I wasn't sure that the car wasn't trapped or anything, but it's not like I had the choice.

"Okay, so you escape this time Portgas. But you were lucky. I'll find you again, and I'll kill you. You don't deserve to live anyway, you hear me?"

I look at Ace again: he close his eyes at that last phrase. I can tell that it musn't be the first time he heard that.

"Let's go".

…...

"Thank you. Really. I don't know what to say."

"No problem. But I won't do it again."

Well, that sucked: what was I suppose to do with him now? I can't just let him go back home... Akainu's man would find him. And I can't just take him with me!

What had I done?

Okay, so I hated Akainu: I never realy liked him, but now he has seriously gone way to far... But that isn't a good reason to have done what I did. Akainu's powerfull, really powerfull... He has men everywhere. Who knew? We could be being watch right now. He just isn't the guy you want to mess with. And I threatened him, humiliated him, and then I escaped. He's not just going to let us go away with it.

Pops isn't going to be happy about it either.

"My flat is not to far from here, maybe you c..."

"I'm not taking you home kid. When I was after you, I found you in less then twenty minutes... Sakasuki's mens are probably already in front of your appartment, maybe even searchin threw your stuffs, waiting for you to nicely show up on your own. Then they'll kill you."

He becomes pale: "I can't let them do that... I have important things there! Privates things! And..." As pale as he'd been before, it becomes ten times worse when he seem to realize something, "what if they trace Luffy?" _Luffy_? Okay, who's that? He started to seriously panick. "Oh no... no! We have to go to my brother's house! He's alone! If they find him, they'll..."

"No. They're expecting you to do that."

"So what? Luffy's my brother and my only family!"

"He'll be fine. I actually read about him when I was searching for him: he's nineteen. He doesn't need your protection."

"This is my fight, not his, turn the car around."

"No."

"Turn it around."

"No."

"TURN THE FUCKING CAR! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

The only response he gets from me is my fist in his face, knocking him out _again_. I don't have time for one of his little crises. Little brother in danger or not, going there won't change anything, exept being caught by Akainu's men again : if they already found out "Luffy"'s relation to Ace, there's no doubt that's the first place they'll go.

I'll just drive him to my appartement. It's the safest place for this idiot.

Sight. Again: Why exactly do I want to protect this idiot? Why do I feel this urge to protect him? I don't know him _and_ he's the son of Pop's old rivals. Well actually I don't care about his lineage, we can't define someone for the sins of his father, but still: I don't like him. I don't like his courage, I don't like his recklessness, and I don't like the protectiveness he's got toward his brother.

Dushbag.

When I _finaly_ arrives, I turn my head and look at him sleeping : taking little breaths, eyes closed, hair all messed up. I have to say: even after everything that's happened, I still think he's cute. I think about my first thought when I saw him: I guess I _could_ have a little fun with him. After all, I did save his life didn't I?

No. Just concentrate Marco. It's your fault his life had been in danger anyway. The brat's probably not even gay or bi anyway, and I don't want to force him.

Sight. I'll have to carry him _again._

* * *

 _Day 3:_

 **Ace's POV:**

I open my eyes to realize that I'm in a anknown place. I look around: I'm lying in a sofa, in a small appartement. What happened last night? My whole body hurts!

… Oh right.

It must be the blond guy, my kidnapper's house. Marco was it? Maybe he's not such a bad guy. I saw a small note to my right. I look at it: it must be Marco's handwriting:

 _Look, I don't know what to do with you, but I'm not a babysitter,_

 _and this appartement isn't a hotel.I'll come back towards six, and I want_

 _you to be out by them. No need to precise that after that, I dont_ _ever_ _want_

 _to see you again, so try not to forget anything, you won't have it back._

Okay I take it back: maybe he isn't that nice.

Hum... gone by six?

Who does he think I am? An angel or something? I'm definitly staying a _little_ longer then that.

 _Yeah, you're not done hearing about me Marco. You kidnnaped me: I'm not just gonna let you go away with it._

* * *

 **Sorry Ace and Marco, it doesn't seems like it, but I love you, I swear! It'll get better, promise!**

 **See you in ten days! I know it's a little bit longer then the usual fic I read, but writing in English is really hard for me, sorry!**

 **And of course, favorite, follow, and REVIEW! You have no idea how happy I felt each time I received a mail telling me that someone did one of those things xD**

 **Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3: a discovery

**Hey! How are you doing?**

 **I don't have anything to say...hope you like this chapter ;')**

 **Sarahgri99: A bad day? Hum... Yeah that's the least we can say xD I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one xD**

 **Guest: Here's more then... But yeah, we can basiclly resume the chapter by those two words "holly F***" xD**

 **mittensx7768: Here's more ;')**

* * *

Chapter 3: A discovery

...

 _Day 3:_

 **Marco's POV:**

You have to be kidding me. This _can't_ be happening.

I look at the time: 6 pm. I look in front of me. I look at the time again. I look in front of me again.

"Didn't you see the note? I don't want you here. Get out. And take all your stuffs."

I can't believe it: not only did the brat not leave, but he had the guts of eating in _my_ fridge, leaving crumbles all over _my_ place, using _my_ shower, leaving the wet towel on _my_ sofa... and wait: was he wearing one of _my_ T-Shirts?

"No I don't think so! You owe me! Because of you, I got beaten up and I almost died."

"I saved your life"

"Yeah, but why was my life in danger again? Oh yeah: because you fucking _kidnapped_ me! Are you insane or something? You seriously thought that that guy, "Akiney", was going to pay you?"

"It's Akainu. And yes: I've already worked for him, and there wasn't any trouble the other times."

" _Anyway_ , since I can't go back home, I don't have any place to sleep, nor any money : my wallet must have fallen from my pocket when you knock me out two days ago. Which meens you owe me even more."

"I don't care. It's not my problem."

"Come on, can I just stay one night? Just one? Just the time that I find a place to sleep until the mess is sort out? I don't want to go to the police, we... aren't in good termes, and my broter's actually not in town right now, he's at Paris with his best friend Zoro! Pleasepleaseplease?"

He then smiled: a huge smile, that said more then any words.

Okay so maybe, just _maybe_ , he could stay another night.

"Do you realize that you are begging your kidnnaper to let him stay with him? That pretty much looks a lot like the syndrom of Stockolms you know? You don't know anything about me, and I could be even more dangerous then I look like."

"Nah, I don't think so... I have a good feeling about you, and my feelings are almost always accurate. I'm sure you're a nice guy. Anyway... thanks!"

"But don't think that I'll let you stay another day okay? Tomorrow I want the appartement the exact same way he was yesterday."

* * *

 _Day 10:_

Sight.

Once more, I agreed to let him stay one more night, like all day before in the past week. I don't know why I'm being this way with the kid: I've never before been so... comprehensive with anyone before. But I have to admit: he's fun to have around, and he don't seems to search threw my things, so it's not like he's close to discover anything. Because, if he does, then I won't have a choice: I'll have to kill him. I can't afford to let another person knows about my researchs.

Ace... I'm not even sure I want to let him leave anymore: I kind of like this guy after all: he's not at all what I first thought when I saw him ten days ago. Now that I think about it, when he'll finally leave, the appartement will feel empty.

Like everyday since he arrived, I left the appartement early. The thing is, when I heard of Ace's bounty, I was already working on another job, less paid and more difficult, but fun to do, as always. I had to "find" a certain Captain Kuro. The problem was that nobody knows where "Captain Kuro" was. But now, I'm about to find out his identity. Then I'll finish the job.

I walk five minutes before I arrive in front of what seems to be an abandonned house.

Ten years ago, this house was inhabitated by a rich family: a mother, a father, and two child. To the eyes of the neighbourhood, this family appeard to be as normal as any other family... until one day, the father became crazy and killed his two sons while his wife was sleepping. The next morning, when she woke up, she discovered her whole family dead: the guy had appparently commited sucide shortly after the murder. The wife, who couldn't bear living in this house anymore, had moved out of the city.

After this "incident", the house had the rumour of being hunted, so no normal person wanted to live or work there and the house looked abandonned.

At the same time, Whitey Bay had run away from her home, in a other city and was looking for a place to sleep. Fate had it that she passed by and, since she couldn't find anyone nice enough to let her sleep at their house and didn't have any money, started living there. As the years went by, a lot of people, also looking for a place to sleep, also sarted to live there. I, personnaly, met her five years ago, when I moved into my flat.

Anyway, Whitney is now a friend, and sometimes even more then that, when we're both bored and want to have sex. But it doesn't go any farther then that: sex.

She can hack in the city camera, control the phone network, and she knows some really powerfull people. She's the girl that gives me the information I need about my targets.

I knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Marco open up!"

The door open and I see a red haired giant... er no: girl.

"Hey Elmy"

Elmy is one of the people living with Whitney, but I really don't like her: she's always complaining and she hates me, for an unknow reason.

"What are you doing here Marco? Whitney's busy and don't want to see you"

"I really dout that, she has infomations for me" and I pass in front of her ignoring her angry (and ugly) face.

"Marco! I'm here" says a familiar voice: Selma. I smile and come to the direction of the voice. In the house, people are sleeping on the ground, while other are trying to clean the house up: bottles are on the floor, along with vomit, and I know that the white pouder over there certainly isn't flour. I like Whitey, I really do, but I've always wondered: how can she manage to live in such a dump?

"The guy you're looking for lives in Gosa, a city not to far from here. Here a map to get to his house. Also, he doesn't live alone there, he has guards around the house who watchs everyone entering the area, so be carefull okay? I don't want it to end like the other time. Oh and last thing: if you can, I have good reasons to think that he has a lot of money in his house, so try to find it and bring some to me okay? I really need to find myself a new maid to clean up this dump."

I chuckle: last time she hired somebody to clean the house, it had ended with the man almost calling the cops to report the use of drugs. Thank god one of the people living with her, Doma, a "nice" guy, threatened to kill him if he did.

"Thanks. I'll go now. And I'll propose again: you can come to my house whenever you want."

"Thanks, but those guys can't handle themselves without me. Bye!"

* * *

 **Ace's POV:**

Like every morning, Marco isn't here: he went to work, whatever that is. Is he really a bounty hunter all the time? Or does he do something else? I actually don't know anthing about him.

For the first time in ten days, I have the tentation of searching threw his stuffs to discover more about him : I had stayed with him for ten days, and I still didn't know anything about him except that he was a killer. Strangely, I can't hate him for what he does. He must think I'm completely insane for trusting him. Because yes, even after what he tried to do to me, I do trust him, no idea why.

But I'm not stupid, I still know that he could be killing someone one right now, and then come home and act like nothing happened.

And that's why I have to be extremely careful if I go threw his stuffs. I know he'll kill me if he finds out.

Why do I have to be so reckless all the time? Why do I always want to create problems?

His apartement was small, but not uncomfortable: he had his room, a bathroom, and a kitchen who also stood for the living room. I slept there, on the sofa. It isn't really decorated: he only have what is necessary, not bothering with what he called "useless stuffs", such as coffe table, paintings, or counters. My guessing is that he didn't spent much time anyway here, always going from place to place for his "work".

If I'm going to search the entire appartement, I should start by his room: I hadn't even really been there yet. I mainly just stayed in my room or go out to walk, even if the area wasn't really nice. Not that I cared actually, I'm planning to stay with him forever anyway. Just the time that I found another place to sleep or that this Akainu guy stopped looking for me.

And I would be lying if I said that I hoped it won't take long: I liked living with Marco. Well living... I never saw him before six pm, and I often get bored... but still, when I leave, I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss Marco.

I enter the room, who's like the entire appartement: almost empty. Against the right wall is a desk, and above it, a sorte of curtain. But I know for a fact that there isn't a window behind it. So I get closer and draw the curtains.

...What the heck?

Behind them was a sorte of blackboard, where pictures, articles, notes were hanged, all connected to each other by a thine red rope. Is this a bad polar movie or something? It looked like he was inverstigating on something (or someone?).

I looked closer: the red rope began on a short article:

 _Murder in the Whitebeard Family_

The Whitebeard family? Why would he start his investigation there? Does he know them or something?

Anyone with a minimum culture knows who Whitebeard, or Edward Newgate, is. Before my err... "father" died, he was his biggest rival. Now, he's even considered to be the strongest and most powerfull man in the world.

 _Tchatch, one of the many "sons" of Whitebeard, the strongest man in the_

 _world, was murdered during the night of the 21_ _st_ _. The mobile and the murderer_

 _rest unknown. The police is doing everything in it's power to find the killer._

I follow the rope, it lead to a picture: people was manifesting in the streets, with pannel where it was writin in big "Congratulatiion to the crimininal! Tchatch the monster is better dead!".

WHAT? I know from experience that people could be cruel, but this? Congratulating a murderer? Why would they say something like that? They were _glad_ that Tchatch died? Okay, so he was a criminal, but nobody deserve to die anyway! Nobody!

The next thig the rope led to was a knife, with still a crimson liquid on it (blood obviously). I felt a chill running threw my body. Why would Marco research on something like that? Does he has anything to do with the Whitebeard family? Was he a friend of Tchatch?

As the minutes passed, I followed one by one every clue hanged on the board: apparently, Marco seemed to think that a certain "Marshall D. Teach" was the killer, but he reamined unfoundable.

 _Marco... Is that what you've been doing those past years? Gathering informations? But why?_

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

This mission was even easyer then I thought: I just had to wait till half the bodyguards went to eat there lunch and shoot the rest of them. Three dead. Plus the guy I just murdered... Yeah, that makes four deads. I smirk: it's been a good day.

I'm even coming home early actually. I know Ace will love that: he's always seems happy when I'm around.

Sight... Ace. Even if I'll never, _ever_ admit it, I often dream of him and I. But like together. With me kissing him, and him responding to the kiss, starting to take his cloths off... Yeah, he definitly excites me. Actually, he's been staying at my home for ten days, and we still haven't done anything. I've already waited nine more days then I usually do... How much longer will I have to wait for him to say yes? Should I even ask his permission? It's not like it bothers me anyway... I've already forced people into it a couple of times, usually when I'm drunk.

But, like I said earlier, I'm starting to really like to guy, and I don't want to do that to him. I park my car just under my appartement, get out, open the front door, and start climbing the stairs.

Of course I don't love him: I've never really fallen in love with anyone until now, and I probably never will... I just feel attracted to him... Yeah: that's attracted. Nothing to threatning.

I open the front door, and see no one in the appartment. I'm tent to call Ace, but then I see that my room door is open, and I wonder: what could he possible be doing there?

Wait. My room. Shit. I hope he isn't looking around too much...

"What the hell are you doin..."

I froze: there he is. He had openend the curtains, and was searching threw my research. _My_ reasearch. How... How _dare_ he?

I then hear a horse voice (mine) say with the coldest of tone:

" _What do you think you're doing here you little piece of shit?"_

* * *

 **So... Liked it? (Marco sure didn't O_o)**

 **Please review, favorite and follow this story x) Seriously, for all the readers that don't show themself, tell me what you think!**


End file.
